Accepted
by SingingHedgehog
Summary: Elphaba tells Galinda a backstory! OneShot. I may change the title...


**A/N: Yes, I do in fact exist! Sorry I haven't uploaded anything recently...  
><strong>

** This is a story I found in one of my old notebooks, so I'm not sure when I wrote it... it's the first flash-back type of thing I've written. Ordon'tiginally, I just had the story part, but then I made it so Elphaba was telling it. :)**

Disclaimer: Idon'townwicked

* * *

><p>"Now you tell me a secret!" Galinda had demanded as soon as her and Elphaba had returned from the ball that evening.<p>

After much persuading, Elphaba finally relieved "My father hates me."

Galinda gasped, she couldn't imagine a father hating his own daughter.

"No, that's not the secret" Elphaba said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "The secret is...he has a good reason."

"This isn't fair!" a ten year old girl in a wheel chair yelled at her father "Fabala should be able to come too!"

Her father inhaled deeply, trying to control himself.

"Sweetheart, we've gone over this many times. You sister cannot and will not leave this house!"

"Why?" she retorted "Because she's green?"

Elphaba was standing just outside the closed door to her sister's room which Nessarose and their father, Frex were in. She looked down at her arms and legs. Why did she have to be born like this? If she hadn't been green, Nessa wouldn't be crippled and their mother might have still been alive. A tear slipped from her face to the dress she was wearing. She ran back to her own room as she heard the footsteps of her father come near.

Elphaba waited a few minutes, then cautiously approached the door to her younger sister's room. She knocked but there was no answer.

"Nessa?" she called gently.

She heard a few sniffs from inside the room,

"Fabala, is that you?" Nessarose said in a somewhat broken voice

"Yes, can I come in?"

"Sure."

Elphaba slowly opened the door. Nessa was in her wheelchair next to the bed.

"Will you help me onto my bed?" She asked her sister as she came near.

Elphaba did so, and then sat down beside Nessa.

"Father just won't listen!" said Nessarose "I don't see why he should treat you any different from me!" Tears started falling from the girls face. Elphaba kissed her forehead and gently pulled her hair back.

"You shouldn't let this upset you." Elphaba told her sister "Crying won't change anything. I will probably stay green forever."

"The color of your skin shouldn't have anything to do with how you are treated, no matter how you look, you should be treated for who you are." Nessarose replied

Oh how Elphaba wished it to be that simple, to have people, her father, overlook this wretched skin, and to see who she was. She had wished it so many times, but she was twelve years old and had been wishing this as long as she could remember. But nothing had changed.

"I wish you could have been some other color." Nessarose said

"You mean, besides green?"

"Yeah"

"Well, maybe we'll get lucky and in the morning I'll be blue!" Elphaba said, teasingly.

This made her sister laugh "Maybe, but if you're going to change colors at least turn a decent one!"

"Like _pink_? Elphaba said sarcastically.

They both had to laugh at the thought of a pink Elphaba.

Nessa began to yawn so after helping her sister get her nightgown on, Elphaba left the room.

The next morning she woke up and looked at herself the the mirror. Vainly hoping to have changed colors overnight as her and Nessarose were joking about the previous evening. She slipped her clothes on, braided her dark hair, and went to breakfast.

"Looks like someone isn't pink today!" Nessarose pointed out to her older sister, who flashed a grin back.

"Well of course she isn't pink! Why would she be?" Said their father, a little bit curious

"Oh father. Fabala and I were teasing last night about her changing colors overnight!" Nessarose replied with a hint of laughter in her voice.

The girls proceeded with their day, still joking about Elphaba being pink. That evening, Frex came into talk to Elphaba after he bid his youngest daughter goodnight. This shocked Elphaba because her father rarely came to see _her_.

"Elphaba," Frex siad, coming and sitting beside her on her bed.

"Y-yes sir?" she replied, not sure what would come next.

"Do you wish you weren't...well, the way you are?" her father asked in a gentle tone that he reseved for Nessarose.

Elphaba clasped her hands together and stared at them for a while, not knowing what to say.

"Well, child?" Frex said in a slightly harsher voice

"S-sometimes" was her shaky answer.

What was her father getting at? Millions of questions flooded her mind, but she dare not say anything.

Frex, seeing the fear and question in his daugher's eyes sighed. This was going to be more difficult than he thought. But he didn't want to uspet his youngest daughter.

"I...loved your mother very much." He said in a controlled tone "And when she died, I...I was distraught." Tears welled up in his eyes from the memory of his dear Melena.

Elphaba had never seen her father like this, and was bracing herself for the blame and ridicule as normal.

"You sister, is...crippled" he said in a shaky voice "And you," Frex felt anger start to bubble up inside of him, but he forced it down with all the will-power he had. "You are," he continued "my perfectly healthy daughter."

Elphaba had never in her life heard her father refer to her as his _daughter. _Tears began to flow down her emerald cheeks.

"I have ignored you, but I should have loved you even more."

Frex wrapped his daughter in a tight embrace.

"Everything I had ever wanted had been fulfilled in that moment." Elphaba explained after she finished telling her story. "And of course, it didn't last very long. Old wounds are easily opened up. But I will never forget that night."

"That is _horrendible_! Galinda exclaimed "But you know what? I know something that can cheer you up!"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow "What's that?" She asked

"A MAKEOVER!" Galinda squealed!

"Thanks, but I don't think..." Elphaba protested

"Hush," The blond interrupted "makeovers ALWAYS put me in a better mood!" She started singing,

"_Whenever I see someone, less fortunate than I..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So, how did I do? Please let me know!**  
><em>


End file.
